1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag inflator including a gas storage chamber having plural outlet passages covered by separate burst disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known air bag inflators include inflation fluid stored under pressure in a chamber in a container. A burst disk blocks flow of inflation fluid from the chamber. An initiator is actuatable to rupture the burst disk. Some inflators have two burst disks covering two outlet passages in a container. The burst disks can be ruptured simultaneously, or at separate times, to control the rate and volume of fluid flow from the inflator.